The Perfect Gift
by Toa
Summary: It's Christmnas time and Sasuke needs to find the perfect gift for Sakura...who will help him out? One Shot!


Title: The Perfect Gift

Author: Miss Jeri-chan

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rate: K+

Pairings: SasuSaku

Summary: Sasuke is looking for the perfect gift to give Sakura for Christmas but he doesn't know what Sakura likes as a gift…

The Perfect Gift

"Sasuke-teme, what are you going to get for Sakura-chan for Christmas?" asked Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto were both eating at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"I don't know yet…what did you get for Hinata?" he asked, looking at Naruto curiously.

"A cute dress for our date later," said Naruto, rather proud of himself.

"Ohhhhh…I thought that buying a dress was to impersonal," answered Sasuke and Naruto was taken aback and stood up.

"No it's not Sasuke! Clothes are clothes, they are not impersonal, they shelter our sexy bodies from the coldness of winter and harm of nature. I say that that is not impersonal," answered Naruto, doing actions to emphasize his meaning.

"Whatever, I think I will leave now. I need to buy a gift for Sakura," said Sasuke and stood up, smirking.

"Okay," answered Naruto and began eating again. Naruto was at the last bowl of his ramen and the man selling at the shop came to get the payment.

"Okay, here's the payment," said Naruto and stood up.

"Wait Naruto, your money is not enough," said the man.

"What, but I paid all twelve of them," reasoned Naruto.

"The man you were with said you will pay for his food," he answered and Naruto got really annoyed.

"What!" he shouted and paid the man the food that Sasuke ate. "Stupid bastard. How tricky could he get?"

Sasuke was walking around the shops looking contented with his self when he noticed a shop with many things for girls.

"I think I can find a gift for Sakura here," he answered and went inside the shop.

He scanned the shop and saw tiny strips of clothing and went near it. He picked a strip of fabric and began stretching it.

"What could this possibly be? Do girls wear them?" he asked himself when the sales lady noticed him and went near him.

"Any problem sir?" asked the sales lady.

"Uhmmm…nothing, I'm just wondering what this piece is," said Sasuke and the sales lady can't help herself but giggle.

"It's a thong, sir," she answered and Sasuke quickly dropped it from his hands and suddenly, he felt his face get hot.

"O-oh, is it me or the weather is getting hot?" asked Sasuke. "I-I need to go," he said and quickly slipped away. The giggling face of the sales lady was still in his mind.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, a true tensai, I should've known that it was a thong," said Sasuke who was walking straightly.

"What thong?" asked Ino who was with Shikamaru. Shikamaru's face looked really annoyed.

"No-no-nothing," he answered quickly.

"I think you're looking for a gift ne, Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino.

"No-I mean yes. Can you help me?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I guess it's for Sakura-chan right? I suggest that you buy her something that makes you think of her," said Ino. "Well that's it, I need to go. Shikamaru and I are shopping," she said and dragged Shikamaru away.

"Something that makes me think of her," he repeated in a whisper and began walking again.

He walked pass a perfume shop and tried different kinds of perfume. Cherry scented, rose scented, heaven scented, dewdrops scented and other scents. Sasuke might have died smelling all those perfume testers but nothing fitted the perfect gift for Sakura. Sasuke went out of the shop, looking very dizzy and inhaled the scent of winter and smelled something like fart and he was green on the face and he felt like he was going to puke. He walked away from the shop and arrived at shop for clothes.

He looked at every single clothing. Some girls are giggling at him and little shojous were pointing at him too.

"Oka-san, look at the funny man, he's looking for girls clothing. Is he uke?" asked the little girl.

"I don't know Kiza."

'_U-u-uke! I am not uke!' _Sasuke screamed mentally and stomped away from the shop before everybody thinks that he is uke.

"Sasuke Uchiha is not uke," he whispered, very frustrated and saw Neji and Tenten at a candy shop.

"Hello Neji and Tenten," he greeted and they greeted back.

"Why are you here Sasuke, buying for a gift?" asked Neji.

"For Sakura ne?" Tenten asked too.

"Yes and yes. So, uhmmmm…could you give me an advice for this kind of stuff?" asked Sasuke and Tenten giggled.

"The great Uchiha Sasuke is asking for advices," said Tenten and giggled.

"Well, yeah, sort of. So, can you help me out?" asked Sasuke and Tenten nodded.

"Give her something that you think is as priceless as she is," answered Tenten and she looked at Neji.

"Tenten is right," answered Neji and Sasuke nodded a thanks and went away.

"Now, I need to look for something that reminds me of Sakura and as priceless as she is," he pondered for himself and saw a jewelry shop.

He looked at every single ring and bracelet until he noticed a necklace with a Sakura flower.

"How much is that?" asked Sasuke and his jaw dropped hearing the prize. Good thing he saved up money for this.

He took the bracelet and he noticed something at the wall.

"Is that for sale?" asked Sasuke and the man at the jewelry shop nodded. "I'll take it too."

Sasuke went home and began wrapping up his gifts for Sakura, he bought two gifts for Sakura because he really thinks that she's very special.

It was almost Christmas Eve and Sasuke was running late for his and Sakura's appointment. He was going to Sakura's house to celebrate Christmas there. He arrived and it was ten minutes before Christmas Eve. He rang the doorbell and Sakura went out.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you will never come," said Sakura and hugged Sasuke.

"Why won't I? It's our first Christmas together," he answered and Sakura told him to enter her house.

Sakura's table was filled with foods and the table setting was grand.

"You really prepared for this," said Sasuke when he noticed the table.

"A bit," she answered and they both sat down the sofa.

Five minutes till Christmas…

_'Why is the time so slow,' _thought Sasuke.

Four minutes…

_'Come on, faster,'_

Three minutes…

_'Three minutes more'_

Two minutes…

_'Almost time'_

One minute…

_'At last!'_

"It's Christmas already Sasuek-kun," Sakura squealed in excitement. "Time for giving gifts."

Sakura went to her room and took out her gift from him.

"Here's my gift for you Sasuke-kun," said Sakura and handed Sasuke her gift.

"Thanks Sakura, now close your eyes for my gift," he said and Sakura closed her eyes.

Sasuke put the necklace around the Sakura's neck and Sakura felt it with her fingers.

"You can open your eyes now," said Sasuke and when Sakura opened her eyes, there was another gift at Sasuke's hand for her.

"For me again? Thanks Sasuke-kun," she said and hugged Sasuke.

Sakura stared at her necklace and she felt very happy when Sasuke told her to open up her other gift.

"Let's do it at the same time," said Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "One…two…three," counted Sakura and they both opened their gifts.

Sakura gave Sasuke a doll that she made that looked exactly like her chibified self and she showed the other one that looks like chibified Sasuke.

"So you will not feel alone whenever I'm not around and I have mine too," she said and held out the Sasuke doll. "What's this Sasuke-kun?"

"It's a katana, it has a silver blade and the handle is made of ebony with Cherry blossom flowers etched on it, perfect for you," said Sasuke. "Because you are strong and precious for me," said Sasuke and Sakura looked overjoyed.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, I love you," she said and Hugged Sasuke.

"I love you too Sakura," he answered and Sakura kissed him and he returned the kiss gratefully.

After their long soul lip locking, they proceeded to the dining room to eat their dinner.

"It's snowing Sasuke-kun," said Sakura staring at the window.

Owari!

Miss Jeri-chan: Well…my first one shot…hope you liked..and please review or flame or whatever! Thanks for reading…


End file.
